Aerrow Through The Heart
by Quibblez
Summary: A Tragic Loss Has Occured, But The Storm Hawks Aren't The Only Ones Grieving. DarkAcexAerrow AerrowxDarkAce


**Omg… I'm such a Storm Hawks Addict!!**

**Okay… Another Story… This One Will Be Sad[**

**Summary: A tragic loss as occurred and the storm hawks aren't the only ones to feel sorrowful.**

**Pairing: DarkAcexAerrow and slight PiperxAerrow**

**Rating: 'T' because of death and slight gore (Yay gore! . )**

The crew stood there silently, the rain pouring and the streets silent. Their tears mixed in with the rain and their gloomy and sad faces made the atmosphere tense and depressing.

But what would you expect from a crew who has lost their leader, their sky knight and their friend to the one person they never wished to have met.

A pair or crimson red eyes feel upon the small ceremony that the Storm Hawks attended. The girl began to cry uncontrollably, her blonde friend giving her comfort, but his blue eyes began to water and he too fell into sobs.

It had to be said, he never wanted to end it this way, Aerrow was just a child, and shouldn't of had to face a torture like that. Drops of water filled the Cyclonions eyes as he prayed for his 'enemy' to forgive him.

The pain he had caused the young teen was unbelievable. He had never thought a child should have to go through that much grief he was only fourteen!

The man made up a list of awful things that he had done to the boy. Number one killed his father. Number two he was forever calling the boy names and bullying him… number three…

The list ran on. He felt something warm and wet run down his cheek, he looked up at the sky, at the rain, but the rain was cold. And this trickle of emotion felt warm, it was new for the Cyclonion. He had never experienced such a feeling. His stomach twisted, his heart panged and sorrow overcame him.

He had never felt like this before… was it guilt? Did the teen mean more to him than he had realised? A thousand questions ran through his head, causing the red-eyed man to feel confused, angry and sad.

Tears began to pour out by the dozen, his heart was racing and he felt like dying. He never wanted it to end this way.

_He simply watched as the boy's blood spilled, coating his arm and splattering on his pale face. The blade dug through the redhead, as if he were paper, the evil red glow of the sword sliced the boy through the stomach._

_A disgusting sensation filled the young mans heart, he felt sick and twisted. As the blade was removed from his 'enemy's' abdomen, he wanted to throw up, to sit down and cradle the young teen that was now lying on the floor, bleeding to death. _

_His crimson eyes matched the colour that began to trickle out of the corner of the redhead's mouth, and the colour of his stomach. _

_His armour was drenched in the thick liquid and his green eyes were pleading for help. But he could only watch as the figure below him slowly died, not only from the loss of blood, but from the emotional pain this fight had caused him. _

_During his last breaths he whispered something, it was inaudible to the man towering over him. But he had said it… that's all that mattered. _

That same man looked upon the Storm Hawks with tears now freely passing down his face. He watched carefully as the fellow crewmembers made their way back to the ship, still crying and sobbing from the loss of their companion.

Once all five members were clearly out of sight, the raven slowly walked towards the spot they were previously standing. His eyes fell upon a name engraved in a polished rock, underneath it read: 'A Hero, That The World Forgot'

He smiled slightly. So untrue. There will be millions of people who have forgotten him, but there will always be one person who will forever keep the boy's face in his memory.

He placed a small kiss upon the rock beneath him and saluted it. As he turned for home his only thoughts were of the redhead. As the clouds whisked past him he thought of the good times he had seen, the smile on Aerrow's face that could brighten up the darkest of places, 'it was a shame' he thought 'that such a fragile soul was caught in the hands of a murderer'.

"I will always hold you closely… I just hope that you forgive me…"

**Hope Ya Liked It!**

**. Please Review! Hope You Have Nice Things To Say!!#**

**Xxx**


End file.
